The Story Who's Title Must Not Be Written
by Skeledog Lover
Summary: OutsidersXHarryPotter crossover! Read that sort of thing. If you don't, don't read just to flame.
1. Chapter 1

**This is chapter one of The Story Who's Title Must Not Be Written. Thank you so much for choosing to read this. It is a crossover of Harry Potter and Outsiders. I haven't read Deathly Hollows yet so you don't have to worry about spoilers for that. I might let some slip for the other six. Set in modern day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders' or 'Harry Potter'**

**Harry POV**

"Why the fuck did you hide this from me?" I said in a low but deadly voice.

"Settle down, Harry. I merely thought it was of no importance." The old meddler rambled.

"Of no importance! You thought it wouldn't be important to tell me of him. Damnit! You knew I couldn't defeat Voldemort without him and it's of no importance!"

He looked at me with patience in his eyes and that infuriated me further. I held back my anger, muttering about 'stupid old wizards who meddle too much.' He stood gracefully and went to one of the many shelves that lined the walls of the office.

He took one from a lower shelf and gave me the folder. I snatched it from him, looking through the profile of this new family member.

"And I suppose you're going to send me on this magical quest only to come back here and lose another precious person because of your stupid war?"

"It is not my war, Harry. It's yours now, too. And I am not sending you anywhere. The trip is up to you to make."

Dumbledore knew very well that I would make the trip but I wouldn't admit it to him. I just stormed out of the office. I could practically see him smiling at me from behind.

I went back up into the common room and started packing. Ron and Hermione came in and saw me packing.

"How was your meeting with Dumbledore?" Ron asked in a cautious voice.

"And, why are you packing?" Hermione asked, her voice laced with concern.

"The meeting went absolutely fucking wonderfully. And, I am packing to go meet my cousin."

"Cousin?" They both asked.

"Yeah. Dumbledore thought it would be a nice little surprise for my seventeenth birthday to find out about a new family member. According to him, I can't defeat the dark lord without him."

Hermione gasped. "That's terrible."

"He has done worse." I said numbly.

I shivered, though it wasn't from cold. I recalled how cold Azkaban had felt. How lifeless I was. Yes, the great Harry Potter, The-Fucking-Boy-Who-Lived, was sent to Azkaban. What for? For using the cruciatus on a teacher at Hogwarts. Which teacher? Well, stop asking so many damn questions and I'll tell you. Snape. Yes, Severus sodding Snape.

I didn't do a thing but it turned out one of those little death eater children, Pansy Parkinson, used it on him to get information about the order, using my identity and my wand.

They didn't even give me the fucking Veritaserum to see if I was lying! They just up and threw me in. Can you imagine that? The wizarding world's savior being thrown into Azkaban. The only people who stood by me were Ron and Hermione. Draco would have been there but he's been in hiding ever since he refused the dark mark over the summer.

Me and Draco had stopped fighting since third year but kept it under wraps with the usual sneer and snide comment. It gave a great feeling, fooling everyone else.

"So, where are we going?" Hermione asked, breaking my train of thought.

"We?" I questioned.

"Yes, we. What did you think we would let you go alone?" Ron asked, and started packing his trunk.

I smiled slightly to myself. I should have figured they would come . . . "Alright. You're coming then. We leave early tomorrow."

"How are we going?" Ron asked.

"Hermione. Could you make us a Portkey?"

"To where, Harry?"

I looked at the folder again. "Tulsa, Oklahoma, America."

**Johnny POV**

We were all sitting out in the vacant lot. Dallas and Two-Bit were passing the football back and forth. Soda and Steve were tackling each other repeatedly and Pony and I were listening to music on his personal cd player. He and I had both gotten jobs so we had our own money to spend.

Everyone was engrossed in the usual Sunday boredom when I heard a voice come from an alley close to the lot.

"Look at the way these muggles live! It's absolutely horrid!" A girl screeched.

"Keep it down." A boy's voice said next.

Nobody seemed to notice so I went back to listening to the cd player. It was playing Nightguest by Nightwish. **(A/N: They're one of my favorite bands!)**

The voices came louder until three people appeared there. The first was a boy with shockingly red hair. He was tall, with fairly large muscles but didn't look threatening. The second was a girl with bushy brown hair. She looked nice enough and was wearing jeans with a red t-shirt. The last was a boy with messy black hair and green eyes. He was wearing jeans with a black t-shirt and the red head wore a blue t-shirt.

The guys came back to me and Pony upon seeing the new arrivals. They were leaned against the wall with me and Ponyboy. We turned off the music and put the cd player in Pony's bag.

"Excuse me." The girl asked. "I want to know if you've seen a Jonathan Cade."

I ground out my cigarette and stepped forward. "Yeah, we've seen him. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm his cousin. I really have to tell him something." The black haired boy said.

"Where are you from?" I asked, still using the 'you're not welcome' voice I used with Socs.

"London, England."

There was a strange tension in the air that was directed towards the black haired kid and me. It was a weird pressure. I think he noticed it too because he looked at me.

"Jonathan, we have some things to discuss."

"Alright." I said in a quieter tone.

The girl and boy looked surprised. "Um . . . someplace a little more private." The girl suggested.

"I'm not leaving the lot so you either tell me in front of my friends or leave."

He sighed and looked at them. "Can we trust them?" He asked, unsurely.

I glared at him. "I trust them with my life."

He stepped forward an inch more and the pressure in the air intensified. A vapor started materializing around us. The green vapor that came from him mixed with purple vapor from me then surrounded us. It collected in two mixes of it then shot into my chest. A warmth built up in my body then I couldn't breathe. I gasped for breathe, as did the black haired kid, and everything went black.

**Alright, that sucked as a first chapter. Tell me what you think so far. Read on once there's something else to read. Flames are for campfires and will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two of The Story Who's Title Must Not Be Written. Thank you for reviewing. Now, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders' or 'Harry Potter'**

**Ponyboy POV**

I knelt down next to Johnny immediately after he and that other guy collapsed. He looked fine, in fact, he was glowing. I leaned back a bit. Why would he be glowing? Just as I thought it, the glowing stopped. The girl knelt down by the other kid.

"Harry!" She said desperately, shaking him.

"Come on, Hermione, we have to get them off the street." The red head said.

That Hermione girl stood up and took out a stick from her back pocket. She pointed it at Johnny and Harry and said. "Wengardium Leviosa."

Their bodies started to float in midair. I, along with the rest of the guys, stared in shock. Two-Bit even checked for strings. The other guy rolled his eyes and muttered. "Muggles."

"Is there anywhere that we can bring them?" The girl asked nicely.

Sodapop seemed to recover from shock first. "Yeah, um, we can bring them to my house."

The rest of the guys snapped out of it and I picked up my backpack. We followed Soda back to our house, Johnny and that other kid floating in front.

We got to the house and they brought them both into Soda's and my room. We all sat in the living room in an uncomfortable silence. Dallas decided to break it.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled.

They shared uncertain looks then the girl said. "I think that's up to Harry to explain." She said quietly.

So we all sat there and Two-Bit turned on the tv. The redhead seemed amazed by it and the girl went on to explain what a television was to him. Had he never seen one before?

**Johnny POV**

When I came to I was on a bed. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Pony's room. I heard steady breathing next to me. That black haired kid was asleep. I shook his shoulder lightly and opened his eyes. He looked at me confusedly for a second before recognition showed in his eyes. We both headed out of the room in silence and found everyone in the living room. He sat by his friends and the guys just stared at me with a shocked expression.

"What?"

"Y-your eyes . . ." Pony said.

"What about 'em?" I asked.

"They're purple." Dally said, just as shocked as the rest of them. This surprised me.

I got up and ran into the bathroom and stared into my reflection. My usual so-brown-they're-almost-black eyes had turned to a stunning bright purple. I went back out to the living room and looked at that kid . . . my cousin.

"What the fuck happened?"

The guys looked surprised because I don't think I've ever cursed around them.

"We need out combined power to defeat the dark lord. Our magic did that on it's own."

"Dark lord? _Our_ magic?"

"Come over here and I'll explain."

He talked about everything. His name is Harry Potter and he was supposed to defeat some dark wizard, yes wizard, before he took over the world. His parents were killed by Voldemort when he was a baby but he survived, for some unforseen reason, with only a scar. My mom was his father's sister so I was part of the bloodline. I'm supposedly the only blood family member he has left so he needs me to help defeat the dark lord or he would destroy both magical and non-magical worlds until there were only pureblood wizards left.

"Wait. Isn't he a, um . . . What was it?"

"Mudblood, they call it. It's a wretched name but it only fits for Tom Riddle." Harry explained. I nodded and he continued. "You're a wizard just like Ron and I but only the two of us, together, are powerful enough to defeat Voldemort." Ron and Hermione winced at that name.

"What's their problem?"

"He's highly feared in the wizarding world. He's usually addressed as You-know-who or He-who-must-not-be-named."

"That's ridiculous. If we called everyone who was feared that, Dallas would have a few new nicknames."

Dally laughed. "Damn straight."

"So, will you help me?"

"Guess I don't have a choice anyway. Alright. What do I have to do?"

"First we need to get you a wand."

"Are you trying to kill me? People are going to think I'm doing grass for carrying a stick in my pocket."

"Well, when you turn seventeen you can use that _stick_ to curse them all." Hermione said as if talking to a five year old.

"I _am_ seventeen." I ground out. I still looked about fifteen and it still annoyed the hell out of me when people thought I was.

She blushed and gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"So we have to destroy some power crazed hypocrite before he takes over the world." Harry nodded unsurely. "Sounds simple enough." I said, sarcasm evident in my tone.

"We'll get you a wand first thing tomorrow."

"Alright, but, can we do something about my eyes first? Purple just ain't my color."

**Anyone POV**

Just as Johnny said that his hair changed to the same purple as his eyes. He didn't seem to notice.

"Um, Johnny." Ponyboy started.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind green, but more for my hair. I always wanted the ends to be green but I didn't feel like dying them."

His hair turned back to black and the tips in front of his eyes turned dark green. Everyone stared, wide eyed.

"Blimey, Harry. You can't do that, can you?" Ron said.

Harry shook his head stiffly.

"Do what?" Johnny asked. Pony got up and got Soda's travel mirror. He handed it to Johnny, who stared at it with wide eyes. "No fucking way."

"Johnny." Harry said, grabbing his attention. "Concentrate on turning your eyes black again. Think of the color then open your eyes when you've thought hard enough." He said.

Johnny shrugged and closed his eyes. He thought of that deep brown. It was darker than Sodapop's. Pony thought they were black but in the sunlight they were brown. He opened his eyes and saw Ponyboy sigh in relief. He looked at the mirror and saw his eyes were back to normal but his hair still had green ends, at least an inch and a half up. He smiled.

"Thanks, Harry. I'm keeping the hair though." He said, smoothing it through his fingers.

Harry shrugged, smiling along with him. That's when Darry came home.

"Do something with your hair, Johnny?"

Johnny shrugged, a plan forming in his mind. "Simple magic trick." He said quietly.

Darry looked at him strangely then at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "I'm going to assume you know someone in this room."

"I'm Johnny's cousin, Harry."

"Wow. Must have been a long trip, huh?"

"Yeah, um, extremely."

"It's okay, you can tell him. He's Pony and Soda's brother."

Harry sighed. "We came by portkey."

"By what?" He asked.

"Portkey. It's used a lot by witches and wizards and a few select werewolves." Harry said.

"Alright then . . ." He said in a slow tone. He looked like he didn't believe them anyway. "Do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

"We were probably going to stay with Johnny." Ron said.

Johnny shook his head. "Y'all didn't come all this way to end up in the hospital . . . unless . . ."

"Unless what? Why can't we stay in your house?" Hermione asked next.

The atmosphere changed dramatically but Johnny just shrugged, looking at the ground. "My dad has a tendency to hit me."

"Hand? Belt?" Harry questioned.

"More like spiked belts . . .chains . . . two-by-four planks of wood . . . take your pick." He said sadly.

"Wow, even the Dursleys aren't that bad." Harry mumbled more to himself than anyone. "Ten and a half years in a closet under the steps and you think you've had it bad but . . . two by fours?"

"Who are the Dursleys?"

"My aunt and uncle . . . those are your parents? The ones that do this to you?"

Johnny nodded and looked at him. He saw a fiery hatred in his eyes, but not directed towards him. He had associated that sort of hatred with Dallas when he was angry but now Harry was just as mad, and he and magic . . .

"Don't do nothing stupid. You barely even know me. Why are you so angry?" Johnny asked.

"You're family. I always protect my family." Harry replied surely.

Johnny smiled at him. They spent most of the night at the Curtis' eating dinner and getting to know the gang.

"Um, Johnny. It's getting late. Maybe we should get to your house." Hermione said cautiously, watching Johnny's eyes get a sad look and Harry's get angry.

They all stood up silently, said bye to the gang, and left. It was a short and silent walk there. When they got there, there was screaming coming from the house. Hermione looked at Johnny for a reaction but his face was blank and expressionless.

Johnny went in first, followed by the other three, and was slammed against a wall. Punches landed on his face and stomach. Harry watched as Johnny's head lulled to the side slightly. Johnny was dropped to the floor then kicked harshly in the ribs and stomach.

Robert Cade seemed oblivious to the other three teenagers present. He continued to beat Johnny like every other night. Hermione and Ron stood in shock and Harry thought in the back of his mind. 'I should be doing something.'

Robert took a belt off the wall that had been hanging there. He brought it down on his son and Harry felt anger boil up. Blood spilled across the floor until Johnny was left shivering.

"That's what you get, you little son of a bitch." Robert yelled.

"What did he do?" Harry yelled heatedly, making his presence known.

Robert looked at him slowly, his eyes glazed over and his mouth reeking of alcohol. Harry took out his wand before Robert could do anything and said.

"Stupefy."

Robert was sent flying back into the wall. Harry was advancing but Ron stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and pointing to a small dark figure in the corner. Johnny's mother had fled upstairs when that spell hit her husband.

Harry went towards the corner slowly and saw a small black puppy with black eyes. He was a black Labrador puppy. The poor thing was shaking. Hermione gasped and picked him up. The puppy stopped shaking. Harry looked more closely and saw the ends of it's fur had green hilights.

"Johnny?" He said quietly.

The pup seemed to nod before snuggling into Hermione's arms and closing his eyes.

"We had better go back to the house. We shouldn't stay here tonight." Hermione said quietly.

"Or ever." Ron added.

They got back to the house and everyone looked at them in surprise then at the puppy. Hermione set him on the couch and realized that he was still bleeding. After muttering a few spells Johnny was running around excitedly. He jumped onto Pony's lap and closed his eyes when Ponyboy scratched behind his ears.

"Who's this little guy?" He asked.

"Johnny." Harry said quietly.

Everyone looked at them. "You turned him into a dog?" Dally asked.

"No. With the extra magic he must be able to become an animagus." Everyone looked at Hermione blankly. "A witch or wizard that's able to turn into an animal."

"So, when will he turn back?" Pony asked.

"Probably when he falls asleep." Harry said.

Johnny suddenly jumped up and ran around the couch, under the coffee table and jumped into Dally's lap. Dal laughed and petted him lightly.

"He better be back to normal by tomorrow. He's got too much energy like this."

Johnny fell asleep at his touch. The gang watched as he grew back into the Johnny Cade they always knew. His clothes were slightly torn from that belt. Hermione fixed them quickly and Dally carried him into Soda's old room to sleep. Darry finally believed their whole wizard story.

**Okay, that was a bad chapter. Who likes my reference to Johnny looking like a puppy? He's so cute!! Please R&R. Listen I don't really know how that animagus thing works so don't totally flame me for misinformation or deep mis-comprehension of the concept. Flames are for campfires:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three of The Story Who's Title Must Not Be Written. Thank you for reviewing. Now, on with the disclaimer. **

**Warning: Beginning is RANDOM!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders' or 'Harry Potter'**

**Anyone POV**

Everyone woke up the next day, same as every other day with the exception of three new arrivals. Everyone gathered in the kitchen and ate quietly, which was unusual for the Curtis house.

"Johnny, you're seriously leaving your hair like that?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, it makes you look Emo."

"It does not." After a few minutes he started singing quietly. The room immediately silenced and all eyes were on him.

"She walks the line into her deathbed rings  
I say she's all alone  
Begging for forgiveness  
I won't teach her to lie or make a plan  
That clairvoyant stare and grin  
God won't forgive me  
For this I know  
Tragedy unfolds tonight  
As you sever my skin apart  
Take this sadness and close your eyes love

Hey, call the angels. This razor blade was meant for me  
Hey, call the angels. We'll mutilate insanity

* * *

Hermione and Ron gave him a shocked look. Harry just continued listening quietly.

* * *

She cuts a vein although it's much too dull  
I say she's all alone  
Fighting for redemption  
I know a little pain, a little lust  
I lose myself at night to feel the rush  
Of tearing my skin apart  
Now take this sadness and close your eyes love 

Hey, call the angels. This razor blade was meant for me  
Hey, call the angels. We'll mutilate insanity

* * *

Johnny looked amused by their looks of disgust and shock. He added more emphasis on what he was singing and looked right into Hermione's eyes. She looked genuinely scared.

* * *

Go deeper, I feel it  
I see your ghost appear  
Go deeper, I see it  
I feel your ghost appearI will say goodbye tonight (We'll sleep forever)  
Hold on, hold on tonight love  
We'll sleep forever  
Hold on, hold on tonight love  
We'll sleep forever  
Hold on, hold on tonight love  
Close your eyes

* * *

Ron looked less than amused at Johnny calling Hermione 'love'. He wrapped an arm around her protectively. Johnny just shrugged and looked back at Hermione who was visibly shaking.

* * *

Hey, call the angels. This razor blade was meant for me  
Hey, call the angels. We'll mutilate insanity 

Hey, call the angels. This razor blade was meant for me  
Hey, call the angels. We'll mutilate insanity."

"See!" Dally said triumphantly.

"Hey, I could have made it silver." Just then the tips of his hair turned from green to silver.

"Johnny, no magic at the table." Darry said in his parenting voice.

"Sorry, Dar." But when Darry looked away he turned his hair from silver to purple then red and blue. When Darry turned back they were green again. The gang was watching in amusement.

They finished up with breakfast with usual conversation.

"Johnny, why did you start singing?" Soda asked, interested.

Johnny shrugged. "Thought the song fit."

"Well, Johnny, now that you're done scaring Hermione, we should probably get going." Harry said, still holding back a laugh from the look on Hermione's face.

"Alright, how does this work, again?" Johnny asked warily.

"You just take hold of this and when I activate it we're brought to Diagon alley." Harry said easily.

"Harry, maybe we should use floo powder. It might be a better adjustment."

"They could be traced, Hermione." Ron said to his girlfriend, putting an arm across her shoulders.

They took hold of the cd case and Harry tapped it with his wand saying the activation word. Johnny felt an unpleasant tugging on his navel and his hand was suddenly stuck to the cd case. He was strung around madly.

'A ride in Two-Bit's car is less wild than this.' He thought as his feet landed.

They were in some alleyway. Johnny sank to his knees and threw up. After about five minutes he finished and spit out the vial taste. Harry got rid of the mess then helped him stand up.

"Should have warned you about eating before." Harry said jokingly.

Johnny pushed him away with a playful glare and started walking down the street, looking through the shop windows. People looked at him strangely.

'Figures. Even in the wizarding world I'm a greaser.' He thought bitterly and stopped walking.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran to catch up with him. They made their way to Gringotts. After a crazy cart ride, after which Johnny had to steady himself on a wall, Harry took a key from his back pocket and gave it to the troll. While he was turning it, he looked at Johnny.

"According to my mother, your mother saved up money before she got married. Her husband is a muggle who knows nothing of the wizarding world. You're free to use the money in the vault." He took the key from the troll and showed it to Johnny. "Got it from your house."

"When?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never ask about again."

Johnny laughed then went into the vault after Harry. Though he tried to hide it, what he saw in the vault shocked him. There were piles of gold coins through the vault. He looked at Harry with wide eyes and Harry just smiled.

"I said she was saving up a bit." He said.

"A bit?" Johnny and Ron asked together.

Harry shrugged, taking out a felt bag and started putting some of the coins in.

'That's not going to fit much.' Johnny watched as Harry continued to put coins into the small pouch. When he added about ten times the amount that should fit in it he stopped and closed it up. Johnny took the pouch from him. It was practically weightless! He gave Harry a questioning look.

"Charms class does wonders. You'll be learning a few while we're training." He said.

Johnny nodded and they got back in the cart. After making a stop at Harry's vault they went back to Diagon alley.

"Now, we can get you a wand." Harry said, slinging an arm over his shoulders. "Hopefully, yours is easier to find than mines was." He added with a sigh.

Harry guided him into Ollivander's. Johnny looked around at the size of the store. It seemed so much smaller from the outside . . .

"Ah, Harry. Nice to see you." A medium height man with white hair and a thin figure walked out. His hair was in all different directions, but his eyes had a welcoming look that made Johnny relax slightly. "In need of a new wand? I have many here. Why don't we try—."

"Actually, Mr. Ollivander, my cousin needs a wand." Harry cut in before the man could continue.

He turned to Johnny and examined him for a bit. "A scrawny little thing isn't he?" Mr. Ollivander finally said.

Johnny's reaction to this happened before Harry could stop him. He punched the man in the jaw, causing him to crash to the floor. Harry didn't exactly feel sorry for Mr. Ollivander, he had it coming.

Johnny rubbed his knuckles. "Who's scrawny now?" He said mockingly, his voice cold.

He scrambled to his feet and backed away slightly. "Why don't we find you that wand, then?" Mr. Ollivander said fearfully.

Half an hour and a few broken windows later, Johnny had his wand. The four went from store to store, buying supplies, candies, and some things from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. While walking down the road something caught Johnny's eye.

"Hey, what's that!" He exclaimed, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her into Knockturn alley with him. Harry and Ron followed after. While running, Johnny failed to notice Draco Malfoy strolling **(A/N: LOL! More like skipping.)** down the street and ran right into him. He let go of Hermione's hand and held one out to Draco, who he had knocked over when they collided.

"Get away from me, clumsy oaf. Honestly, I've seen bats with better eyesight." He spat, standing up.

Draco was a few inches taller than Johnny but while he had a more sophisticated look, Johnny looked more rugged and dangerous.

Johnny's eyes flashed purple and the tips of his hair turned from that deep green to red-orange. Harry saw what was about to happen and ran up faster. He stopped beside Johnny and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who's this Pothead, your new boyfriend?" Draco sneered.

Harry's face was red with anger that he held in and Johnny's hair turned from red-orange to a shining gold and his eyes turned bright red. Draco backed off a step, as did Harry. Johnny's magical aura was starting to materialize around him. The ground started shaking and Draco had to hold onto a wall to keep from toppling over. Hermione stumbled forward and put a hand on Johnny's shoulder. He looked at her hard before his eyes faded back to black and his hair was back to black with green tips. The ground stopped shaking and Ron and Harry straightened themselves. Draco shakily stood up, cautiously looking at Johnny.

Johnny's eyes closed and he collapsed to the ground. Harry picked up the still body and turned to Draco.

"I think we'll be going, Malfoy."

Draco nodded, still eyeing Johnny, before going off in the opposite direction. Ron and Hermione got their stuff and the three left, Johnny still in Harry's arms

**Dallas POV**

This is ridiculous. Johnny's been gone all day with those three. Just as I thought that, that Harry kid walked through the door with Johnny in his arms. The red head was behind him, talking up a storm.

"Harry, have you ever seen anything like that? Did you see the look on Draco's face!? That was priceless! What happened, though?" He stopped, a puzzled look on his face.

Harry didn't respond. He just handed Johnny over to me and sat down on the couch. I glared at him and he moved away slightly.

"What happened?" I asked icily.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean why the fuck is Johnny unconscious?" I nearly yelled.

Harry shrugged. "He got tired."

I shook my head. "Girls get tired from shopping, man. Johnny ain't no girl. What's going on?"

**Harry POV**

I explained everything that happened, which took longer than I thought. By the time I was done Darry and Sodapop were back from work and Ponyboy from school. These Muggles had peculiar names but it could have been worse . . .

Dallas finally left to put Johnny in one of the bedrooms. I looked at Johnny's wand as it lay in the wrapping . . . Mahogany with a phoenix feather . . . He's going to be a hard one to handle.

**Okay, I couldn't think of a good way to end it. Okay, Xkidrogue, I updated!! Hooray! Please R&R!! Flames are for squirrels with too much time on their hands . . . wait, what?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter four of The Story Who's Title Must Not Be Written. I agree that the last chapter was a little confusing so let's recap.**

**1. Johnny took his first trip to Diagon Alley and Knockturn alley.**

**2. He got his wand.**

**3. He went to Gringotts and got wizard money too!**

**4. Draco Malfoy's out of hiding.**

**5. Johnny is a great singer!**

**Okay? . . . okay. Let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders' or 'Harry Potter' which sucks 'cause I wish I did.**

**Johnny POV**

"Again!" He said.

I felt about ready to drop. I had started training with Harry and he wanted to start with getting my animagus form right. One more time I focused on that form and felt my body shrink in size.

"Good." He said calmly. "Now, change back."

I focused again then went back to original form. I stood up and dusted off my jeans. We had been doing this all day but I didn't see the point. I looked at Harry.

"Why am I practicing this?"

He sighed then pointed his wand at me. "Sectumsempra." He said.

The stream of light darted towards me and I changed form and ran. I went back to original form and looked at the now mutilated tree. I looked at Harry with wide eyes and he smiled at me.

"That's why."He was still talking calmly and it was starting to piss me off. "Now, we'll try breaking the Imperius curse."

"Harry, maybe you should hold out on that until tomorrow." Hermione said worriedly. She and Ron had been watching from a safe distance.

He shook his head. "Voldemort will wait until he's tired. He won't let him save up his strength, so we're doing it now." He was using his serious voice so she backed down.

Before I had time to react he pointed his wand at me. I was too drained to move this time so whatever spell hit me. I found myself unable to move my body.

"Now, get on your knees and bow to me." Harry commanded. My mind was set to tell him off in no uncertain terms, but my body wasn't going to listen to my mind today. I was on my knees bowing to my cousin! "Get up and run into that tree." He said, pointing to the decimated tree he had hit earlier.

My body was starting to move. 'This is ridiculous', I thought. 'I've got to fight this'. I tried to force my body to stay down and felt a tingling sensation in my fingers. Then, a sharp pain shot through my back and I fell to the floor, panting heavily.

Harry smiled and slipped his wand back into his pocket. Hermione was standing there, looking me over worriedly but looking happy all the same. Ron was looking at me and nodded approvingly.

I got up, a little slower than before, and the world unfocused for a second. I started breathing heavier and it slowly slid back into focus. This time both Hermione and Harry looked apprehensive at me walking back to the Curtis' house. Ron remained blissfully ignorant.

I was grinding my teeth the whole way there. When we walked through the door I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Johnny, what happened? You look like you got run over, or were in a fight . . . or maybe both." Dallas said, looking me over.

I just sighed, letting go of my grip on reality and passed out.

**Anyone POV**

Dallas lunged forward and caught Johnny before he fell to the floor. He carried him to the extra room and laid him down. When he went back into the living room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking to each other.

They all lounged around while the gang slowly filled the room. Then, around eight o'clock, Johnny came out of the room. He sat next to Ponyboy on the floor.

Harry decided to say what had been on his mind. "I need everyone to come to tomorrow's training session." He said.

"Why?" Darry asked before anyone could.

"It's important." That was all that was said.

_The next day_

The greasers all gathered at a vacant lot. It was farther out than the one on their block but still within walking distance. There was an armoire in the clearing of dead grass.

"Today, Johnny, you'll have to find out your greatest fears and face them head on." Harry said cheerfully.

"What does that mean?" Johnny asked, slightly scared by Harry's jovial tone.

"It means you'll be facing a Bogart."

"This is starting to sound like a bad episode of fear factor." Steve grumbled.

Harry ignored him and stepped back as the furniture in front of them started to jump around. "The spell is Ridikulus." He added quickly.

Just then the doors opened and the still body of Ponyboy Curtis fell out. Ponyboy blinked at his own body on the ground. Johnny took half a step back. Ponyboy—the Bogart him anyway— was on the ground, blood trickling down a cut on his head, completely motionless, and his eyes were void of any emotion.

Johnny pointed his wand at it. "Ridikulus."

In a puff of smoke the body changed, from Ponyboy to Dallas. Dally was staring at the body. Was this what Johnny was afraid of?

Johnny was shaking by now. He tried again. "R-ridikulus."

Yet another puff of smoke and Dally's body was replaced with that of Sodapop Curtis. Again and again he tried. Poof, dead Darry. More smoke, dead Two-Bit. Poof, dead Steve. Then Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Harry stopped him once his own body showed up. At that point there were tears running down Johnny's face and he had collapsed to the ground. He had seen all his friends dead in front of him. That he couldn't handle.

After Harry took care of the Bogart, he looked over at Johnny who was now sitting on the ground and keeping his head down. Hermione started walking toward Johnny but Harry held up a hand, signaling for her to stop and she listened, casting Johnny a worried glance before walking back over to Ron.

Harry went over to him and knelt down in front of his cousin. Johnny looked up at him, his gaze hard and intense.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard before he kills any of you."

Harry was puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

Johnny shook his head disgustedly. "I saw these— these flashes in my mind . . . there was a green light and everyone was dead . . . Ponyboy, Dally, you . . . all of them." He added quietly to himself.

"Johnny, you've found something very important today." Harry said, his voice light and calm.

"What's that?"

Harry took him my the elbow and pulled him up then put an arm over his shoulders. "A reason to fight."

"What? The end of the world wasn't enough?"

Harry shook his head. "Apparently not."

"Still can't believe I couldn't take care of a stupid Bogart." Johnny muttered.

"I would say you've got the same problem as Molly."

"Who?"

"Ron's mum. She's got the same fear as you; everyone she loves being dead." Johnny looked at the ground. "But," Harry continued. "She's still a great witch, just like you'll be a great wizard."

Johnny grinned slightly, finally looking at Harry. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, we have to go meet Severus back at the Curtis' house."

"Who's Severus?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

**There you have it, chapter four! Please R&R. Flames are for campfires. Whoever reported me before, give a valid reason to me why you did!?!?!**


End file.
